Mystery Boxes
Mystery Boxes are the only other way to obstain cosmetics without buying them from the Server Store. Each one grants a random Collectible or Housing item. You can find Mystery Boxes by playing games on the server. Buying Mystery Boxes Mystery boxes can be purchased from the Server Store. There are 3 bundles total, with each containing increasingly rarer guaranteed boxes. Any player can open the 4 and 5 star boxes bought from the store, regardless of their rank. Advanced Mystery Box Bundle - $5.99 - 10 Mystery Boxes (1 × 4⭐ box guaranteed) Epic Mystery Box Bundle - $11.99 - 20 Mystery Boxes (1 × 5⭐ box guaranteed) Ultimate Mystery Box Bundle - $28.99 - 50 Mystery Boxes (3 × 5⭐ and 3 × 4⭐ box guaranteed) All of these prices are subject to change, due to sales or price reductions in the server shop. Special Mystery Boxes Durring certain holidays, Hypixel releases special Mystery Boxes. Currently, there have been four different mystery box types. The first special mystery box was released on October 11, 2015 and were called Halloween Mystery Boxes. Halloween Mystery Boxes were obtainable from their initial release to November 2nd at 12:00 AM. The second Mystery Box type were called Holiday Mystery Boxes. Holiday Mystery Boxes were released on December 4, 2015. Holiday Mystery Boxes were available to claim until early Janurary. Every day until December 25, 2015, VIPs, and MVPs were able to claim up to 25 Holiday Boxes. The third Mystery Boxes are the Valentine's Mystery Boxes, (although they do not have any exclusive collectibles). These Mystery Boxes were released three days ahead of Valentine's Day. February 15, 2016. The last of the four special mystery boxes are the Summer Mystery Boxes. The Summer Mystery Boxes were released on June 1, 2018 and are currently available until ?, 2018. VIPs and MVPs are able to claim up to 50 Summer Boxes. These boxes can also be bought in the server shop, normally for the same price as regular Mystery Boxes. Opening and Crafting Opening a mystery box will give you 1 random cosmetic item, a Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary item. The 1-star box has the lowest chance of getting a rarer item, and the 5-star has the best chance. The table below shows the amount of Common, Rare, Epic and Legendary items which can be found in each Mystery Box. You can also craft these boxes using Mystery Dust. Mystery Dust is obtained when you get an item you already have, not including pet items. You will get a varying amount of this dust depending on how rare the item you received a double of is. You can use this Mystery Dust to craft a mystery box, there are three Mystery Boxes you can craft. The price to craft this Mystery Box varies depending on what rank you are: Default - '''500 Mystery Dust '''VIP - '''250 Mystery Dust '''MVP - '''150 Mystery Dust - '''Crafted #3 'Default -' 1000 Mystery Dust 'VIP -' 750 Mystery Dust 'MVP -' 500 Mystery Dust You can also spend 2,000 Hypixel Credits to get a 3-star Mystery Box. This can be done 10 times a day (originally once per day)* *No Longer Supported Category:Server Mechanics Category:Collectibles Category:Mystery Boxes